Talent show
by moonlightwarmth
Summary: Brick and Dexter Fight to win Blossoms heart,she also must choose whos her man and whos her freind. They are all going to the same night dance school, Bloss cant decied. Dext is only there cuz shes their, he has no talent, Brick, well hes got his own street crew. who to choose, Brick the Dancer, or Dexter the Braniac? Who will she Choose? Read and find out! :3 R&rR! :D
1. Talent Show

This is my 2nd powerpuff story, enjoy. :) Also I'm very very very sorry it took me so long to update. I've had writers block...sorry.

I dont own the ppg's...

Chapter 1: Talent show

(Blossoms P.O.V.)

I was practicing my ballet for the school talent show tonight. I wanted to impress the town tonight. Bubbles is doing a fashion show, Buttercup a concert, well me...you already know. I was a little nervous on prforming tonight since everyone expexts me to be perfect at everything. The professor wont be here tonight he had to leave town for a buisness trip in Europe for 3 days he left yesterday, and in his place he put his twin brother, UNCLE JOHN! _'weird, I know. who would name their twins exactly the same?'_ Bubbles and Buttercup were sadden by this, but it didnt stop them from practicing and from doing even better tonight. Bubbles has spent day and nite on making the perfect outfits to show to the town, Buttercup has been practicing over at Butchs home with her band so they could preform. I was a little suprised when she said she let Butch join the band, but then they fought and now they both have their own bands. I have been buisy practicing my routiuin and what I will wear, but Bubbles had insited on making an outfit for me and and matching jewrily, Buttercup wrote me a slow song to dance to, which actually suprised me. She told me she sometimes pays attention in music class when we talk about classical music, but thats just Buttercup. Bubbles finished my outfit just last night, I was wearing it right now so I could streach it out and so I would feel alright in it. The song Buttercup wrote is amazing, and the outfit Bubbles made is absitulty beautiful. The outfit was like an Ice-skaters dress except, instead of it being longsleves it was short and the skirt...well it looked like alot of diffret color pink matirial was ripped, sheredded and sewn together to make it look like a work of messy art. It had red flame Jewel streaks all over it made of pure jewels. It was a just perfect. Bubbles said the pink represented my sweet, and perfect side, red my bravery and courage, the jewles, my grace and beautiey. Buttercup says the same about the music...weird how people can describe who you are in just so many diffrent ways. Everytime I leap or twirl the dress and music together make it look like an angel is dancing and not Blossom Utonium. Bubbles, and Buttercup also got me Pink and Ruby Gem earings, and a Little tiara with pink all over and Rubys with pearls on every point on top. I was also worried about my ballet shoes...they were pretty worn out and I was worried that they could fall appart any second, and me and my sisters did'nt have enought money to buy new ones...I'm also afraid that I'll mess up and be embarresed in front of the whole town. Life isint easy when you're the towns smartest person and the leader of a crime fighting team. Sometime I wish life were easy. 'CRACK' "uh-oh"

(Bricks P.O.V.)  
>I was on my way to leave Butch's drum set at the school auditorium when I passed the shoe fixing store, and saw blossom in their..'What could Blossom be doing in their, she dosent have anything old that needs fixing?' I thought. So I parked the truck and went their to see what was the matter. She was talking to the store manager. "Cant you fix them before tonight?" She asked. "I'm so sorry miss Utonium but it would take me at least a week to fix them." She looked shocked, "No! If I dont have any ballet shoes to dance with I wont be able to preform for the town tonight at the talent show. If only I had enough money to buy a new pair." Even when she was sad she looked beautiful. She was wearing blue skinni jeans, a Pink jacket, red converse, her perfect, silky, gingier hair was in a poniy tail tied by a red ribbion and she was wearing pink and ruby gem earrings. She turned to walk out of the store and bummped into me. She looked up to see me with her beautiful coral pink eyes. "What do you want now Brick?" "Just walkin by, lookin at the stores, and I also heard you needed to have youre shoes fixed. Am I not right Pinky?" She sighed, "Unfortunatly for once your right. Brick what is the real reason that you are here?" I didnt know what to really tell her, so I told her the truth. "Look I just over heard you talking and felt the mood to anoy you." Well sorta.."Look Brick if your here to make my day worse your 2 hours too late. Bye Sam thanks for the help." Sam waved bye. She left and I followed like always. After 20min. of walking she stops and turns."Brick cant you just leave me alone for tonight I'm not in the mood." I step so close that I feel her breath breath in my face. "I just want to help you out Pinky, is that against the law now?" She sighed and turned and continued walking, she stoped and said, "You should really get that drum set to the aduitorium before the Talent Show starts in 3 hours." I slap my forehead, "Shit! I forgot I had to do that." But before I could fly away, she said, "Anyway the obly way you could help is if youhad a pair of new ballet shoes that are my exact size and the right type of silk for tonight in just in time before I preform tonight. Bye Brick see you at the Talent Show." ans she flew to her home. After I finished dilivering the set to the school I passed bye a Dancing store and saw the perfect ballet shoes for Blossom. I went in the store and asked how much they costed, "$39.99" the lady of the store said. "What!" I yelled. Thats all the money I have! I've been working my but off to save this money to bye a brand new TV, cuase Butch brock the last one. Instead I decided to bye the shoes for Blossom, I asked the lady to wrap it fancy like for me so I sould give it to Blossom. "You must really love your Girlfreind to buy such elegant shoes for her." The lady of the store said. "Yea, I would even risk my life for her. She's the worlds most beautiful, smartest, funniest, and most wonderful girl." "Aww thats really sweet of you to think about her." "Wait did I just say that out loud!" "Yes, yes you did. Aww your even blushing, and your turning redder. Thats cute." "Well the good thing is that you dont know its Blossom." The lady gasped. "Your dating Blossom Utonium! Thats so sweet! I'm glad she finally got a nice guy like you."Wait did you say that Blossom dated other guys?" "Yea didnt she tell you? She dated 2 guys before you." That made me wonder who is really Blossom, "Who did she exactly date?" "Well first she dated this guy named Dexter, he was cute and all but way to smart and to braggy about it. The seconed was Danny, he was funny and sweet, but always late to dates or forgeting they were going to meet up or most horribal of all he kept calling her sister Sam, must have been a girl he couldent get over." hmm... I look at the clock and see I have to go, "Thanks for the shoes and info, bye." She says bye and I fly home and get ready for the Talent show.<p>

1 Hour later... (Sorry I'm really tired and dont feel like describing what he did at home.)

I finally arrive at the auditorium wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, red converse, and my red cap on top. I try to find Bloss but I dont see her. "What are you doing here?" I turn to see Blossom standing their with her hair and make-up on but not dressed like she should be. "Why arnt you dressed?" I asked. "Well you know already, my shoes fell apart and I dont have another pair to replace them with." I wanted to tell her that I bought her a pair so she could wear but someone called her name. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES CANT FIND HER HAIR BRUSH, CAN SHE USE YOURS?" Buttercup screamed. "WAIT A SEC I'M ON MY WAY! Well Brick I have to go but before I go could you leave my bag at my dressing room while I tell my sisters I'm not gonna preform. Thanks bye." She left... I go and leave her bag at her dressing room, but when I walk in I see alot of flowers and read what they say, 'good luck', 'Cant wait to see you preform', 'You will Blossom like the flower you truly are', and more... too bad she dosent know who bought her these, I put the shoes in her bag and leave a note. I leave her room and go find my seat in the auditorium. I just hope she finds them in time to preform for the talent show.

(Blossoms P.O.V.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT PREFORM!" Buttercup screamed at me. "I told you my shoes fell appart and scince I dont have enough money I couldnt buy any new ones." Bubbles says, "Your lying! Your shoes couldnt have broken!" "You can check my bag if you want all you will find are my outfit the jewrily and my broken ballet shoes." I said while opening the door. "Fine lets go!" Buttercup said while flying out the door. We follow right behind her, when we arrive me and Bubbles hear Buttercup scream, "AHA!" We halt and look and see her holding up a box wraped in pretty red and pink glittery wraping paper. "Whats this then? A new pair of jeans or a NEW PAIR OF BALLET SHOES!" " I actually have no clue in how that got their. I dont even remeber going to another store besides the shoe fixing store that Sam owns." Bubbles and Buttercup stare at the box in confusion. Bubbles bents down and picks up a peice of papper. "Hey look at this, '_Blossom I knew you needed a new pair of shoes, so I went out and bought you a new pair. I hope their to your liking. Sincerly, A Secret Freind' _I wonder who bought these for Blossom?" Bubbles says. "Bubbles your on in 15 minutes girl so get going!" Someone yells from outside. "Bye girls." She leaves. "Good thing is you can preform. Right?" Buttercup says. "Can you go, so I can get ready, Please and thank you." Buttercup walks out and shuts the door. I pick up the box and open it, inside are the prettiest coral pink saitin silk ballet shoes. They were just my size and inside was two pink and red ribbions to put on the shoes so I could tie them to my feet. I put on my dress, jewrly, and shoes. (and if you cant remeber what her outfit or jewrliy looks like read the beginging of the story again.) I put my hair in a pony tail and tie it with a red ribbion, then I put on my makeup and warm up to get ready to preform. I put the finishing touchs on my hair and head back stage to get ready to preform. "2 minutes till Blossoms up, then the Skull Boys are on." Well if I sucked, Buttercups band could blow the crowd away with her band." "Dont be so hard on yourself Bloss." I turn and see Bubbles and Buttercup behide me. "Yea, Buttercups right. You'll do great Blossom. Just have faith in yourself." Bubbles is right I should just go out their and show my best. "Blossom, your on." "Here I go, wish me luck!" I go out on stage and begin dancing.

4 minutes later... (If u have ever seen a ballet show, just imagine that the best moves ever was with to perfect melodie of panio ever. If u havent then u sould. Also the music is classical panio.)

I just finished dancing and was now walking off the stage while the curtans closed. "Ladys and Gentelmen, you may use this time to take a bathroom break, make a call, or take a sip of water. We will continue in just 6 min. so hurry back." Said the announcer. Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer come runing up to me. "You did a great job, Blossom." "Thank you Bubbles." "Yea, I think you were better than me and Butchs band." Butch punches Boomer in the shoulder. "The crowd hasent seen us so, she dosent know that we are better than her." Buttercup then punches Butch after he said that. "Yea right, she is better than you but not as good as my band. The Punk Angels are going to rock the house!" Buttercup then puts her fist in the air. "Not if my band, 'Skull Boys' blow the roof off this place!" Butch winks at Buttercup, and she blushes. "Skull Boys are up, then the Punk Angels are next." somebody shouted. "Hey Blossom, you should go take a break." I sighed, "Your right, Bubbles. If you need me I'll be in my dressing room." On my way to my dressing room I saw the door was open, I wasent expecting anyone, I wonder who could it be? I slowly walk into the room, I see its empty, "I must have left it open on my way out." I hear the door shut. BOOM! I turned around, and goosebumps ran up my whole body, and I felt like I could'nt move right when I was his face...-

Thats right CLIF HANGER! U can hate me or...R&R so I can put up the next xhapter give me 10 and I'll put it up but the more u giveme the faster ill write...BYE!


	2. Problems

Chapter 2: Problems

SUMMERR! IM BACK BABY! :D i am working on THREE STORYS! :D yep u heard right also i just got back from boarding school and man was i the trouble maker at school this year... so yea i was in a heap of trouble and all for you people thank you for waiting and for being such loyal readers. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! remember R&R! :) Im also sorry this took so long I had to go to summer school cuz I failed 1st semester AP Biology, but now im out! SO Enjoy! :) Also They are all normal! that means ears, fingers, hands and ect...

I forgot to mention that The Professors twin brother was in town, except he has brown hair instead of black. Just forgot to mention that.

I dont own the ppg's

Blossoms P.O.V.

I felt goosebomps, i felt butterflys in my stomach, and I felt myself smile as I looked at his wonderful sky blue eyes. "EEEEEE! DEXTER!" I ran up to him and hugged him with all my heart. (Yep thats right i ruined the mood by doing just that. the scary part will have to wait till later..) "Nice to see you too Blossom." I let go of him, "How was Germany?" We sit down on a couch on the far side of the room. "It was great, but I still would have loved it if you would have gone with me." "Dexter I told you before, my family, freinds, and the town _need_ me." Dexter gets up and starts heading for the door. "Whats wrong Dexter?" He turns around and holds both my hands in front of his face. "Blossom how would you feel about me moving to Townsvill, and going to Townsvill High School?" I feel as if all the air inside of me was just punched outta of me. "Your really serious? This is not a joke?" "Why would I be joking about this?" "Well their was-" I Was cut off by none other than, "BLOSSOM ARE OKAY? WE HEARD YOU SCREAM!" yelped Brick Jojo. "Im alright guys, but Brick you didnt have too vaporize my door." "It was just for percausion." he said as he held his hands up. Bubbles and the professor come also running in. "Blossom you alright?" "Yes, im alright, will you all just please calm down?"Uncle John (Professors Twin Brother) walks up to Dexter and shakes his hand, "Its nice to meet you again Dexter." "Likewise Mr. Utonium." "So, have you told Blossom that you are moving into Townsville until you graduate?" He shakes his head. "Sadly no, I was _Just _about to tell her when _Cherokee _over their vaporized the door." Brick sends mad glares but Dexter ignores him. "Well Dexter has moved into a house near us and he will be staying here in town for the next 3 years." "THATS GREAT!" I hug Dexter again, but this time I plant a kiss on his right cheek. "That is for coming here tonight." I saw him blush a bit but he stilled smiled. "How about we celebrate after the show?" "Sure! If Uncle John lets me go?" I say with pleading eyes. "Alright, just be back before midnight." "YAY! Thanks Uncle John!" I hug Uncle John, and kiss him on the cheek. "Your the BEST! Comeon Dexter lets go see the rest of the show together!" I grab hold of his hand and fly him back to the auditorium.

Bubbles P.O.V.

'BOOM!' The rest of us turn around to see a VERY pissed off Brick and a giant hole in the wall. "Ill go call Mrs. Bellum" Said Uncel John while leaving. "Whats wrong bro?" Boomer asked. "Everything, absoultly everything." He grits through his teeth. He then stops out of the room and flys back toward the back of the stage. "Whats _his_ problem?" I asked. "I dont know, but its really obvious that hes-" "I know Boomie, Im not blind." I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck., and his arms wrap around my waist. "How about we go and get ready for our preformances?" He wispered into my ear, I couldnt help but giggle. "Okay, BUT on ONE condition...actually two!" I asked while smirking. "What are your orders my princess?" He asked me while kissing me on the cheek. "1st, after all this is over we go out to eat because Im starving. 2nd I want you to take me on another date tommorow. Got it?" He spun me out and brought me back in, took my hand, bowed, and kissed my hand very lightly. "Your wish is my command, my beautiful Angelic Princess." I smiled at this he was always calling me either Angel, or Angelic Princess. Princess actually overheard this one time and she was MAAAAADD and fuck. But nothing a few punches can do to shut up a winy bitch like her. Boomer then hold my hand and we both walk out to the stage to get ready for our turn. I have a wonderful FASHION SHOW to do. If the people love my show then maybe I might get some sponsers to start my own colection! Boomer is in Butchs band and Im up after their and Buttercups band. But of course the youngest always is last., but I dont really mind at all, its just the way life goes. I stopped and wished Boomer good luck and off he went to play the drums in the band 'Skull Boys.'

~Later~

"THAT WAS GREAT! You guys are really good. Maybe you might get a record contract tonight!" I said to the band while I kissed Boomer on the cheek.

"What are you talking about Bubbles?" Butch asked me.

"Didnt you know?" Butch looked at me with a confused look. "OMG! YOU DIDNT KNOW! The school asked some sponcers, collage professors, and some VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE to come and witness the Talent Show today!" I was standing so close to Boomers face that I didnt notice Buttercup go on stage. "Also some recod label people are here. Some Profesinal designers, dancers, singers, and actors are here to hire and teach some people. Also some of them might even offer us a contract."

"WHAT! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS! I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN BETTER SONGS TO PLAY! I WOULD HAVE REHERSED EVEN MORE! I WOULD HAVE DONE WHATERVER I COULD TO MAKE SURE WE WON TONIGHT! ARGHHHHH!" Butch said this while almost riping a huge chunks of his hair off.

"Wow Butch takes this serously does he not?" I asked Boomer. Boomer nods.

"Yes, yes he does." He walks up to his brother and trys to calm him down. "Hey Im sure youll get a record contract. I mean its not like their is someone better than you in the school is their?" Butch stands up and walks to the side of the stage.

Hes stops and says, "Their is one person and shes preforming right now as lead guitarist." I see Buttercup Playing the guitar, and at the same time her band end the song.

"Hey townvill this is our 5th and last song hope you enjoy it!" Buttercup walks up to the microphone and she gives a signal to the drummer and the song begins. "This is a song that shows my feelings to those people who are shallow and uncaring they always make people feel like me feel shitty, and feel unwanted in the school. Their is always something more in life than having more things like money, clothes, and matirial items. So tonight were gonna play a song representing a bunch of people who have always wanted to run away just because they are too scared to be who they really are. STOP PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE YOUR NOT! BE WHO YOU TRULY ARE AND STOP PLEASING OTHER PEOPLE, AND START MAKING YOUR SELF HAPPY. Heres the song we chose tonight, UNWANTED BY AVRIL LAVRINE sung and played by THE PUNK ANGELZ!" The entire crowd starts cheering, the song starts and Butch hears Buttercup sing for the first time ever.

_**(Buttercup)**_

_**Ooh, All they did was walk over Start off by shaking your hands**_

_**That's how it went,**_

_**I had a smile on my face And I sat up straight**_

_**Ooh, yea, yea**_

_**I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there, You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way, You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away  
><strong>_

_**(**__**Buttercup)**_

_**(Until I'm wanted) **_

_**No, I just don't understand why?, You won't talk to me**_

_**It hurts**_

_**Until I'm wanted for nothing, Don't talk words against me**_

_**I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you **_

_**(Chours)**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there, You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way,You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**Make me go away **_

_**(Buttercup)**_

_**I tried to be long, It didn't seem wrong, My head aches**_

_**Its been so long I write this song, That's what it takes**_

_**Yea yee yea, Yea yea yea**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there, You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way, You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away**_

_**You don't know me **_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**You don't want me there, You just shut me out**_

_**You don't know me**_

_**Don't ignore me**_

_**If you had your way, You'd just shut me out**_

_**Make me go away, **_

_**(Buttercup)**_

_**Make me go away, **_

_**Make me go away.**_

The song ends and everyone in the crowd stands up and cheers them on. They bow and as they do the song 'My Happy Ending' comes wave good-bye and start exiting the stage. The song and the lights are cut off. Buttercup helps her freinds move the equipment to the back so the last 2 groups can finish the show. The lights come back on and the stage is getting set up for MY fashion show! Yay! Im SOOO excited.

"Buttercup, I did not know that you could sing?" Boomer yelled. "You have a hell of a voice." Boomer then walks up to Butch which I now noticed he has had him mouth hanging for the entire song.

"Butch close your mouth before you catch a fly. Also you may want to clean off that bit of drool hanging from your mouth." I told Butch as I handed him a tissue.

Buttercups P.O.V

I just finished playing on stage and it was amazing! Even tho I have preformed so many times in front of people **(Later you will know what she means) **I have never been so tired and nervous after a preformanc. I mean only 12 people are going to get a scholarship to go to the Acadamey of Fine Arts of Townsville, and Im hoping that I get in so I can later join the rest of my band that go their. I walk over to help my freinds to put up our equipment into their cars. As soon as I am done I head towards where Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch are.

"Buttercup, I did not know that you could sing?" Boomer yelled. "You have a hell of a voice." I look down towards the floor. "Thanks Boomer." I look toward Butch and see his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool coming off him mouth. I supresse a giggle and start to walk to Bubbles.

"Butch close your mouth before you catch a fly. Also you may want to clean off that bit of drool hanging from your mouth." Bubbles told Butch as she gave him a tissue. He suddenly snaps back to reality and cleans his mouth.

He come twards me and grabs my hand and starts taking me somewhere. I look towards Bubbles, she looks at me like, _What is he doing?, _I shrug giving her a look that says, _I dont know! How should I know?._ I trun back to look at him, I can tell he looks tense about something. He stops and pulls me into one of the school classrooms. 'WAIT how did we get inside the school, wait why didnt I NOTICE WHERE WE WHERE GOING?' oh god... I pray to got that hes not gonna rape me.

Butch then turns to me and looks me in the eyes, "Buttercup?" he asks quietly.

"Yes Butch." I couldnt help but notice that his eyes where not just forest green but also a bit of black green. Why didnt I ever notice this? His hair has gotten longer a bit, his bangs are starring to cover his eyes. Suddenly I see anger in his eyes, 'aww shit why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO WHERE GONNA BE COMING HERE TONIGHT!" He yells in my ear.

"Butch what the hell are you talking about?" I ask him calmily.

"You know what I'm talking about. YOU KNEW THAT THEIR WAS GOING TO BE PEOPLE FROM ALL OVER THE COUNTRY AND SOME FROM AROUND THE WORLD THAT ARE GOING TO GIVE SCOLARSHIPS TO SOME PEOPLE TONIGHT!" Butch yells while waving his arms frantically.

"Oh, so thats what has you so tensed up." I say camly. I sit down on one of the desks. "So which Blond told you?" I ask him blankly.

"How can you be so calm? Out their right now are people who could-" I cut off Butch by putting one finger on his lips.

"Look Butch, if you fret over the scholarship your not gonna get it, but if you have just have faith Im sure youll get at least a few offers, trust me I know a good band when I see one." All Butch did was stare at me as if I had grown 4 heads.

"Come on Butch," I grab his hand and head for the door, "if your gonna beat me you might as well be on stage to gloat about it." Then I let go of his hand and head back stage.

Butchs P.O.V.

Im still stuned about what Buttercup just did. She just gave me some good advice. Trust me Im serous about when I said that Im gonna get a scholarship in music I mean it. Buttercup has never been known as the calm and wise one, shes always known as the hot tempered one. But what I just witnessed is just a once in a million years event. I guess she is right about one thing...okay maybe two. One, worrying about this is not gonna get me anywhere, whats done is done. Like she said their is notheing to worry about. The second, I should have a little more faith in myself and in the band. Im sure at least some of us are gonna get a few scholarships. I start heading toward the auditorium to see the next preformance.

"Hey Butch!" I turn to see Boomer.

"Yo Boomer sup?" He stopes and looks to see if anyone is around.

"Did you see a bunch of tiny kittens come this way?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "I guess not. But where could the-" His eyes widden and he turns pale.

"Yo Boom whats wrong bro?" I shake him a bit.

" AWW FUCK! They went to the auditorium." He looks scared.

"Duded what happened?" He checks to see if anyone is around.

"Well you see, Bubbles wanted to show off her pet collection in the fashion show next so she asked me to go meet a freind of hers at the other side of townsvill the pick up a litter of kittens yesterday. I went and came back took them to our house and then I brought them here but I had to go ask Bubbles for some milk to give them because the were hungrey so she gave me some but when I went back to the classroom where I had left them they were gone and now Ive been searching all over the school for them if I dont find them now Bubbles is gonna kill me!" he told me this all in one breath.

"Wow, okay Ill help you look. But your gonna have to clean up all of the house when we get home."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Cuz me and Brick now will Know the reason why we heard meowing coming from your room last night and why the house smelt like tuna this morning."

"Deal, now lets get moving!" Now we both head out to find a few kittens.

"How many Kittens do we have to catch?"

"10."

"WHAT!" What have I gotten myself into.

Blossoms P.O.V.

I was talking with Dexter when sudendly I got a text.

_Bubbles. _

_Bloss 911 Backstage NOW!_

_~FashionGoddess~_

I turn to Dexter and start getting up. "Im sorry Dexter my sister needs me."

He smiles at me, "Its alright Blossom. Go ahead and help your sister." I smiled and hugged him before I left him alone in the audience.

As I was heading backstage I heard Bubbles and Buttercup shouting. I sounded as if they were arguing with someone.

"I have EVERY RIGHT as EVERY OTHER GIRL who is back here to model ONE of you designs!" Shouted a girl.

"SHUT UP PRINCESS! NOBODY asked you to come back here and model one of Bubbles designs. So why dont you just go back to the auiditorium and watch the next praformance." Said Buttercup.

"Princess as much as you want to model, you just cant." Bubbles said in a sweetly matter. Sometimes I think Bubbles is TOO nice to some people.

"NOO! I WANT TO MODEL AND IM GONNA MODEL!" She was about to grab a dress from the rack of dresses until I stopped her.

"Look Princesses if YOU want to model, then make YOUR own fashion show, and modle in YOUR show. Got it?" I said to Princess.

"Humpf. No. Im not gonna let all of these FAT, OLD, AAAANNNDDD UUUUUGGGGLLLLYYYY girls model dresses that were obviously made for me!" When she said that Buttercup was being held by all 8 girls that are in Bubbles show.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY! LET ME CLOBBER HER! LET ME RIP HER FACE! LET ME BEAT HER JUST A BIT! PLEASE IM ASKING NICLY LET. ME. BEAT. UP. PRINCESS!" It was taking all of the girls strengths to keep Buttercup down.

Wait 8 girls are only here? "Bubbles, where are your other 2 models?" Bubbles then counted all the girls on top of Buttercup and noticed that only 8 were their.

"NOOO!" Next thing I knew Bubbles had tackled Princess to the ground and was on top of her. "WHAT did you do to ALLY and CELL!" So its them.

"Princess what ever you did to Bubbles 'BEST FREINDS' I sugest you tell her now. Trust me did you hear what she did to the last group of girls who messed with her BFFs?" Everyone backstage shuddered. (except Bubbles and Princess)

"W-w-what h-happened to them?" she asked. Obviously she was scared.

"Well a group of girls had made fun of Bubbles and her freinds but usually Bubbles ignored them but noone knows what they did to make her so mad that she was swearing for days and also everytime she saw one of the three girls she would give them one of the scarest looks you have ever seen. So scary that even HIM was scared that same day. One look and he left, he said that he would rather wait another day when Bubbles had calmed down. We asked him why he said that she had the aura of evil just as dark as the devil himself, and he left. The girls that had made her mad where not seen ever again. Some say they died of fright of Bubbles, some say they moved, and others say they are still here but they are always hiding from Bubbles." I could tell Princess was scared. Her face pale, sweat dripping, and she was shaking from fear of Bubbles.

"Th-th-that CANT be true!" I knew she belived me.

"If you dont belive me then ask HIM. Even he knows not to mess with Bubbles that way." I said and started to walk away. I grabbed a chair and sat down. "So Princess if you wanna live through the wrath of Bubbles I sugest that you tell her the truth here and now. Before its too late." She turned even paler. (if thats even possible)

"OKAY OKAY! I gave them some knock out gas tied them up and threw them in the supply closet over their." She pointed to where a rusty looking door was. I looked at Bubbles she nodded and gave me permission to open the door. I opened it and their where Allison and Celestial. Allison had short curly brown blond hair, normal skin, shortter than Bubbles, skinny, and brown eyes. She was wearing one of Bubbles dresses. Celestial had long wavy orange hair, green eyes, taller than Bubbles, normal skin, and she also had one of the dresses on. I untied them and led them out of the closet. They ran towards Bubbles and Bubbles emidiatly jumped off of princess and ran to her BFFS.

"Oww." Ally and Cell said at the same time. We looked at them and saw that Ally had a sprained ankel, and Cell had broken her arm a bit when Bubbles hugged her.

"OPPS! Im SO SORRY Ally and Cell!" Bubbles look like she was about to cry.

"Its alright Bubbles we forgive you." Ally said while she sat in a chair.

"Yea, you sometimes forget about your strength. It happens." Cell Said.

"I know but whos gonna model in your place?" She was about to cry when suddenly,

"LET ME BE YOUR MODEL! PLEASE!" Princess begged.

"NO!" Everyone backstage yelled at her.

"Meanies.." she mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bubbles said in the scarry way that scares even HIM.

"N-N-NOTHING!" She said.

"THATS. WHAT. I. THOUGHT. Anyway I need to find 2 models to model my 2 top dresses with me...WAIT I GOT IT! Blossom Buttercup will you-"

"NO!" Buttercup shouted she gets up off the floor and walks to Bubbles.

"Look Bubbles we have been through this. Their is no way I will EVER wear-"

"I'll do your set of chores for a week!"

"make it 2 I got a tounament next week."

"DEAL! Bloss?"

"Bubbles you know I would love to but-"

"I'll design your next set of clothes for a week!"

"Make it a month and we got a deal!"

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Yes! I wont have to go shopping for a month! Ill have clothing that noone will have till next year!

"Okay Im gonna get the little kittens and we will begin the show!"

"Kittens?"

"Yea I decided to do a pet collection also." Wow, thats an awsome idea!

"Awsome Bubbles you are for sure to get a scholarship!"

"I hope so." Suddendly we hear shouting coming from the outside.

"LOOK THOSE LITTLE KITTENS ARE GONNA JUMP!" "SOMEONE SAVE THEM!"

I looked at Bubbles and she looked a little tweaked..."Uh oh.. EVERYONE COVER YOUR-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOMERRRR!"

"-ears..." Hes gonna die... hope Bubbles dosent hurt him too bad.

Butchs P.O.V.

*miniutes earlier*

Boomer and I arrived in the auditorium and saw that people were starting to sit back down. "Now how are we gonna find those kittens Boomer?" I asked while looking for BC.

"I dont know but-lets use our x-ray vision and look for them everywhere. Remember their are 10 kittens. 3 are black, 4 are blondish brown, and 3 are white."

"Kool, lets use our comunicato watches to keep in touch okay?"

"Kay." And the hunt-er search began. I found 2 imidiatly behind the purse of a rich lady. "Boomer I found 2 brownis blond."

"Awsome I found 2 Black and a brown in the booths on the side walls." Kool I see him flying towards me. Hes carrying a basket. "Put them in here. They will be safe"

"Now to find the last 4." I began looking and I saw one in a ladys purse and another under the stage. "Boomer go under the stade their a kitten under their."

"Got it." He flew off while I went to go get the one in the ladys purse. I saw the lady she must be a snobby rich granny. She wore a long dress, pearl necklace, bracelet, earing, and a bunch of gold, rubys, emerald, and shaphire rings and braclets. I hope she isnt one of those crazy old crabby ladys, or else Im dead.

"Mama. I belive my freinds kitten is in your purse. May I please have your permission to get the little kitten out of their?" I asked politly to the old lady. She eyed me suspically.

"Thats a new one Ive heard. Your just trying to steal my purse arnt you!" I looked at like she was crazy. Im in trouble, why couldnt things be easy for once.

"No mama, I simply want to find all of my freinds kittens and return them safetly to her. That is all I promise you." I am trying so hard to be polite and Im also trying not to be rude to the granny.

She grabs her purse and holds it close to her. "Two words my young man. Prove. It." Are you kidding me! This lady is one tought lady to crack.

"Mama, please understand I have to get that kitten or else-" Her eyes widened.

"Are you threatning me boy?"

"No! mama if you just-"

"You are threatning me. Well, we'll see about that. HELP HELP HES TRYING TO-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth and quickly led her outside. "Look lady Im only trying to get a little kitten back to my freind so would you please-" I tryed reaching for her purse but all she did was start hitting me with a diffrent purse. Wait since when do old ladys carry two purses?

"HEY stop that!-Ouch! that hurt! hey!" She kept hitting me continously! God Im serously starting to lose my patcience!

"Alright Lady thats enough!" I was about to loose my temper when I saw Boomer. "Thank god Boomer PLEASE help me here! Use your X-ray vision and tell me is their not a kitten in one of her purses!"

Boomer walks up to the lady and uses his 'charm'

"Mama I am so terriably sorry about any trouble my dear brother has caused you so you...forgive us?" And their he goes using his charm to 'entrance' women. I envey the guy, he was tought by the best in japan.

"Oh! Why what a _handsome young and charming _fellow you are. You are forgiven." Boomer flashes his charm smile.

"Excelant, but we must ask you of a favor." He looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes the kitten is in here. I just thought that he" Points at me."was gonna hurt the poor creature." THE NERVE! oh well not many people belive me when I tell them that Im not bad anymore. She opens her purse to reveal a little white kitten. Boomer takes the kitten and puts it gently in the basket. He takes the old ladys hand and then his grand finally,

"Thank you mama, your husband must be every lucky to have such and extrodinarly beautiful lady such as yourself. I have to say I myself am a bit jelouse." and he kisses her hand and she blushes.

"Im sure you will find your true love one day also. Never give up." She then leaves to go back inside the auditorium.

"Thanks Boomer I owe you one." Boomer then turns to me and holds out his hand as if hes waiting for me to give him something. I give him a puzzled look.

"50 dollars, now."

"WHAT BUT-"

"Do you want me to tell Brick that you almost hit an elderly?" Danm, I paid him to keep his mouth shut, and left. When we went back inside we continued searching but we found nothing. The only place we havent looked was-

"LOOK THOSE LITTLE KITTENS ARE GONNA JUMP!" We heard someone say, we looked up on the roof of the stage and saw 2 kittend.

"Butch!" "On it!"

"SOMEONE SAVE THEM!" As I fly towards them everyone heard Bubbles yell next.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOMERRRR!" The yell scared the little kittens and caused them to fall, luckly I was able to catch them both but my face got scrached in the process. I hear eveyone in the audience cheering. I turn and see their cheering because I saved a pair of inicent kittens. I quickly grab Boomer and head backstage. When we landed we saw Princess on the floor, Buttercup and Blossom looking at a furious Bubbles. 'oh crap Boomer and I are in sooo much trouble.'

~Until Next time my loaly Readers!~

Sorry for alot of missspelling. I just finished writing this, again sorry if this dosent make any sense if not tell me!


End file.
